Wendy Hoffmann
Wendy Hoffman Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2017) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan II (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Open Season 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Tarzan II (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Bambi II (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - ADR Walla Group *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Gallavants (1984) - Babags, Foll *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monster House (2006) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Gucci Lady *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Secret of the Wings (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Smallfoot (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - ADR Loop Group *White Fang (2018) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Ben-Hur (2016) - Additional Voices *Borat (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Brüno (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Earth to Echo (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Extract (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Hell or High Water (2016) - ADR Loop Group *John Tucker Must Die (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Knocked Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Fockers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Monster-in-Law (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Red Sparrow (2018) - Additional Voices *Smart People (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Answer Man (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Turner & Hooch (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Two Can Play That Game (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Unfinished Business (2015) - Additonal Voices *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - ADR Loop Group Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2019.